Episode 7 (Revolution): Royal Eleven Gets Revenge
2nd Season Revolution (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Universe Eleven *Royal Eleven Episode 7 (Revolution): Royal Eleven Gets Revenge (~) A few days later after Isamu wakes up (~) "Hey, guys! I have some really good news for you!" Isamu said, happily. "Really?!" Hideyoshi asked. "Yeah! I've completed a new hissatsu technique inside that virtual reality!" "That's awesome! What technique is it, nii-chan?!" "This is great!" Yu said, complimenting him. "It's this really cool technique that my father thought up of!" He said, proudly. "Hurry up and tell us!" "Yeah!" "It's called Death Hand. I've completed it and when I used it on those berserk robots, they all died instantly!" "Dang! We should test it out!" "Yeah! I've been wanting to after I got out of there!" Then Coach Miyazaki cleared his throat and said, "Ahem. Well, now, I'm going to announce something important. I've talked with the coach of Royal Eleven about this, and he agreed to it as well. We're going to hold a practice match with them this afternoon." Surprised, everyone started talking at once. "Now, go to your respective training areas. I want to know how much everyone's improved, especially Isamu." He nodded at Isamu, and continued, "If he really did master this technique, it could be helpful to our upcoming match with P Eleven. We must defeat them!" "Yes, sir!" "You are dismissed." "Let's go training, Jun!" "Yeah!" (~) When Royal Eleven Arrived (~) Jun was the first to "greet" Royal Eleven when they arrived. "Kai!" Jun yelled. Kai looked at Jun, seemingly lazy to even bother acknowledging him. "Oh, yo, loser. Nice to meet you again." He looked smug. "You bastard... you know I still haven't forgiven you for what you did last time!" "Hmph. Neither have I. I'm going to beat the crap out of you today!" "Bring it on, you idiot!" "Now, now, let's be friendly, shall we?" Isamu said, stepping between them. Kai looked away, muttering, "Who's going to be friendly, eh?!" "What was that?!" Jun asked, heatedly. "Cut it out, Kai!" Takayuki Konjo said. "I'm very sorry for my teammate's behavior." He said, apologizing to Isamu and Jun. "Same here. Now Jun, apologize." Jun didn't want to, but he still apologized anyway. Then Coach Miyazaki said, "We're now going to have a practice match with them! Line up!" "Who's going to be the referee?" Yu asked. "I will." The coach of Royal Eleven said. "Oh... okay." "Line up! Bow!" "Let's have a good game!" Kai and Isamu shook hands, and when doing so, Kai squeezed Isamu's hand hard, saying, "We're not at all like last time. We're much different. You'd better be prepared, Sato!" Isamu grinned, and said, "Right back at you!" Then they all ran to their respective positions. Oshiro, Nobu, and Ryota were put on benches. Referee whistles. Then before the match could begin, the commentator of the games appeared out of nowhere. "Oh! How dare you guys start without me! Well, now the practice match of Royal Eleven and Universe Eleven begins!" Isamu: Let's try to score as many as we can! Universe Eleven: Yeah! "I'm not going to go easy on you!" Kai yelled, "Just what I wanted!" Jun said. Then Jun went to tackle Kai. "Let's settle this once and for all!" "Even though we lost to you during that match?!" "I bet you're not happy with that result though." Kai smirked then. "Heh. You're right. I'm coming for you!" Then Jun yelled, "DARRKKUUU KNIGHHTTUUU!!" Same thing happened as last time. Then Kai said, "You think I'm falling for the same thing? Fat chance!" Then he jumped high into the air, tackled Jun and took the ball with him. "NANI?!" Jun couldn't believe his eyes. "What kind of jump was that?!" Commentator: Wow! Last time Jun used that move on him, Kai couldn't do a thing! Is he going to make it in?! "Well, I did tell you I'm not the same as last time. Heh." Kai smirked. Then he said, "Sato! I'm coming for you!" "Just what I wanted!" "You brothers are exactly like each other." Then he kicked the ball super hard, without using any hissatsu. "Show me what you've got!" "As you wish!" Then Isamu used Death Hand on him, and because the red flame absorbs the opponent's energy, Kai was panting hard. Isamu smiled, the ball was in his hand. Commentator: Is this a new hisstatsu technique?! AND IT'S A NO GOAL!!! Score count is still 0-0!! Who's going to make the first goal?! "Flame the Hand nor God Hand Z worked on those robots. I had to think of something up quickly or I was running out of time." Isamu said, smiling. Then Kai grinned devilishly. "Wow, so cool. I'll admit, you're getting better. That's good. This is going to get interesting!" Then he went back to his place, and the ball was in Yu's position. "Pass it to me, Yu!" Jun said, wanting to make the goal in. "Okay!" And he passed it to Jun, but as soon as it was in his position, Kai went over and tackled him again, and made him off balance. He was running towards Isamu in no time. "Oh no! Nii-chan!" Then to prevent him from shooting, he caught up with Kai and stole the ball from him. He then passed the ball to Hideyoshi. Hideyoshi smiled, and ran up to the goalkeeper, and when he was closer, he said, "Last time Yu and I could not even get a goal from you until much later into the game. This time, it'll be different!" Konjo smiled at this, and said, "Let's see if you're right!" "ISSSUUU SWWORRDDOOO!!!" He yelled. Hideyoshi knew he hadn't been practicing much because Isamu had been stuck inside that stimulator for a while, and he was trying to help him get out. "Please, make it in!" He thought. However, Konjo had caught it with only one hand. "What's so different about last time?" He asked. Then he kicked the ball high into the air, and Yu said, "Leave it to me!" Commentator: Oh no! They didn't get a goal from Konjo! Will Yu be able to do it?! Yu then yelled, "MAKE IT IN!! CATTOO TRAPPP!!!" Then a huge cat appeared, and the cat's roar burst into red sparkling flames, and flamed Konjo. This was Yu's newest hissatsu, however, he had not yet completed it. He thought the flames were overwhelming enough for Konjo, however, Konjo had used a hissatsu technique as his shield, and caught the ball. Commentator: IT'S A NO GOAL AGAIN!!!! No team has scored anything yet! Konjo kicked the ball again, and this time, he kicked the ball straight into Isamu's goal. Isamu didn't even have time to react, to use Death Hand. "Nii-chan!" Jun exclaimed, worriedly. Referee whistles. "What was that kick?!" Isamu thought. "But didn't I master Death Hand?!" Then Hideyoshi looked at the goal, and he was horrified. He looked at Konjo again, and cleched his fists. "You bastard..." "What? I thought you said things were going well. You said it was going to be different than last time." "Don't you forget that Death Hand still works on you! Don't you dare forget we beat you last time!" "That doesn't mean you'll beat us again, Kaza." He said his first name like it was toxic to him. Hideyoshi cringed. "It looks like Isamu still can't react fast enough. However, he did improve a bit. His Death Hand caught us off guard. But right now, we're going to go all out. We're not playing with you guys anymore. We're going to get our revenge on you." "Revenge?!" Hideyoshi thought. Then he looked at Isamu. He was clutching his stomach. He looked like he was in pain. Isamu thought, "I couldn't even bring out Death Hand... but I did master Death Hand, so we should be okay, right?!" Commentator: AND IT'S THE FIRST GOAL!!!!!!!!!!!! ROYAL ELEVEN HAS MADE A COMEBACK!!! WHAT WILL YOU DO NOW, UNIVERSE ELEVEN?!! "It's only one goal guys! We can still make it up! We'll take our point back! Right, minna?!" "Yeah!" "Just you wait... I've got my Death Hand to beat you all... We're going to beat you guys again!" Isamu said, grinning. Preview of Episode 8 (Revolution): Trial I'm Isamu Sato, and we are now having a practice match against our rival, Royal Eleven. However, because of our lack of time to train, we didn't improve that much, it seems like only I have improved. The others were still working on completing their newest hissatsu, but due to my being stuck inside the stimulator for a while, they didn't have the time to practice freely. Right now, Royal Eleven said they are done with playing with us, they were about to get serious! My Death Hand however, has been mastered, so everything should be fine... right?! Next on Universe Series 2: Revolution! Trial!